


part of your world

by gamergrrl



Series: the fabulous misadventures of kaegay akamatsu [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ALSO FEEL FREE TO REQUEST, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, F/F, in time for mermay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergrrl/pseuds/gamergrrl
Summary: Kaede meets and tries to seduce a human princess.





	part of your world

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, it's ya girl yoshi, back at it again with a half-assed attempt of a fic
> 
> nah this is Bad, which is why im open to criticism (but don't be a jerk abt it plz)
> 
> enjoy!

Kaede Akamatsu was obsessed with humans.

From the way they talked and walked to their trinkets and gadgets. She especially loved the --oh, why can i never remember its name?-- piano! Although the ones she collected were really small, and she could never quite get the records to work, the sound, oh! The sound those things produced were like no seaboard she’d played down under. If only I could get the chance to play it. 

Pianos weren’t the only thing Kaede had her mind on. No, this wasn’t a what but rather a who. 

\---

The ship was awash with light. Sailors were cleaning the deck, singing a joyful tune that carried through. A young girl was singing with them, her green ribbon and oddly styled ponytails bouncing as she danced along with them. A grin alighted her face, and her warm green eyes shone brighter than the moon Kaede was so fond of watching.

Kaede sighed, a dopey grin on her own face. She’s way prettier than the moon could ever hope to be. 

A few moments later, a cake lighted by candles was presented to the girl and as they all sang the birthday song, she heard the girl’s name.

Tenko.

A pretty name for a gorgeous girl, Kaede mused.

\---

Much to Kaede’s disbelief, a storm hits just before she decides to swim back home. A bolt of lightning hits the ship and it tumbles over. The people topple into the sea like domi-whatsits and a green ribbon catches Kaede’s eye. Tenko!

Alarm bells ring off in her hand, and all she can think is I gotta save her. 

Please don’t die. 

\---

After what seems like an eternity, Kaede pulled Tenko onto a beach. There was a giant pink castle glimmering in the moonlight, so Kaede knew she’s got the right place. 

Kaede considered leaving Tenko on the shore until someone comes and finds her, but there was something about Tenko that enraptured Kaede. It was like Tenko was the earth and Kaede was the moon.

In that case, Kaede found that she wouldn’t mind being in Tenko’s orbit for the rest of her life

She watched Tenko for a little bit. Tenko looked calm while unconscious, a much different expression then the one Kaede had seen on the ship.

It was only then that Kaede realized the main rule of being a mermaid

Don’t let a human catch you. 

Frantically, she swam away.

\---

The sea witch’s blue hair swirled around her in tendrils, giving her an ethereal sort of aura. The cavern itself smelled of dead seaweed and lost memories. Kaede had the strange notion that she was about to make a decision that change completely change her life. 

“So, my darling,” the sea witch began, “You want to go up to the human world, is that right?” The witch’s voice was calm, and Kaede felt the tension leave her body. 

“Yes ma’am. I want to see the human world for what it is, and to finally play a piano.” Kaede’s resolve was firm. “I want this more than anything.”

The sea witch’s faced was illuminated as she threw various ingredients into her bubbling cauldron. 

“Is that so,” she murmured, so softly Kaede almost didn’t hear it. “Well, the potion I’m making will trade your tail for a pair of legs. Then, you will be free to explore the human world as much as you wish.”

“But,” the sea witch continued, “it’s going to come with a price.”

“I’ll do it,” Kaede said, though she was curious.

“Your voice,” the witch replied simply.

“My what!?”

“Your voice,” the witch repeated. “It’s only fair, seeing as you have the most enchanting voice in these waters.” 

Kaede closes her eyes and reopens them. “Alright.” 

Ladling the newly completed potion in the shell, the witch’s eyes glint. Kaede accepts the shell, a million thoughts swimming through her mind. 

And so Kaede drinks.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is supposed to be open-ended, but i might come back and add another chapter that actually finishes this...lmk what u guys think!


End file.
